SHERLOCK Drabbles
by NinjaInAnImaginaryLondon
Summary: My self-imposed writing challenge. Each drabble is a theme, one theme per letter in Sherlock's name, starting with Sleep and ending in Kindness. Johnlock. Lots of fluff! Rated T for light swearing and the usual kissing and stuff, nothing too overboard. Please read and review!
1. Sleep

**This is my first ever drabble series, first ever Sherlock fic. I'm writing this at 3 am and most of these fics will be Johnlock, because damnit those two are so ADORABLE. Anyway, the nature of this drabble fic is a little different from some others. Each drabble will have a theme, and the first letter of each theme will be used to (in the end) spell out "Sherlock." For example, this drabble is titled "Sleep," standing for the S in Sherlock. The next drabble's theme/title will start with an H, and you know the rest. I'll probably procrastinate on this for months like all my other fanfics that are works in progress that I'm ignoring cuz I'm a procrastinator. But you know what? Whatever is what. Let's just go on to this new venture then! The game, my readers, is ON! (Do you see what I did there? Yes, I did just go there.)**

_**S**__-H-E-R-L-O-C-K__Drabbles_

_**Sleep**_

* * *

"Sherlock, go to sleep. You need to otherwise your body is going to shut down and so will your massive intellect. Now SLEEP. Because no matter how annoying you are or how much of a rude prick you can be, I care about your health and damnit your my boyfriend too, so naturally I don't want you to randomly collapse from lack of sleep!"

Sherlock stared pitifully into the eyes of his (currently) insufferable flatmate and boyfriend John Watson, correction _Doctor_ John Watson, from his prone position on his rarely used bed. "But I never sleep, barely! You cannot lock me up in here like some prisoner, I don't want to sleep!"

John just gave him one of those looks that said "Hell no."

Obviously, Sherlock wasn't going _anywhere._

"But John! I don't want to sleep! I'm working on an important case-"

He was rather rudely interrupted by John, again. "I don't give a damn about your case, you are going to sleep here, in this room, for at the very least 8 hours. No less. I am going to assure it that you are sleeping that whole time as well, so don't just sit in here and, I dunno, try to experiment on anything or something."

"And how will you make sure I'm sleeping? What, are there cameras in my room or something?"

John sighed. Sherlock could be so blind to obvious things sometimes. "Yes, Sherlock, there are."

Sherlock, being the genius and deducing man he is, figured it was Mycroft who planted the cameras. Who else would be able to plant the cameras in places Sherlock wouldn't think to look, or if he did see them, not observe them? Nobody else knew Sherlock that well but his older brother. _Stupid git_, he thought. "It was Mycroft, wasn't it? He's the only one that actually knows where to put something where I won't observe it. Him and his stupid power complex."

"How… oh, never mind," muttered John. "But anyway, yes, I will be watching a live camera feed on my laptop of what you are doing in this room, and as soon as you lie down and sleep, I'll start the timer. In 8 hours I'll wake you up and you can go back to your job as the World's-Only-High-Functioning-Sociopathic-Consulting-Detective. For now, shut up and sleep, damnit. Doctor's orders."

And then suddenly, in a split second before John could walk away and shut the door, Sherlock got one of those _looks_ on his face. This _look_ was about as mischievous and conniving as Sherlock Holmes could get. "John," Sherlock whispered, almost inaudibly, "Isn't there a better way to be assured that I'm asleep?"

John tried his best to look irritated, but was failing because Sherlock was using _that_ voice, the one Sherlock always used when trying to convince his doctor of things because he knew John loved that voice, such a whisper that it was barely able to be heard. "What, Sherlock?"

Sherlock grinned. "Just sleep here, with me. There's nothing going on today anyway, you don't have to go to work obviously otherwise you'd be there by now, it is Saturday after all, and I know you got nearly no sleep last night because you got caught up in sitting in front of your computer writing down our latest case on your blog, and you're still in your pajamas like I am now so.. just sleep here."

John sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with Sherlock, because it would end up in the same result as if he just gave in now and listened to Sherlock's tempting idea. So the doctor, blogger, sidekick and lover to Sherlock Holmes climbed under the covers next to the eccentric detective. Within minutes, their arms were around each other, holding on tight, and sleeping like babies.

* * *

**Any good? I sure hope so… please review/alert/follow! I would love to hear your opinions! **

**Until next time, my friends!**


	2. Help

**And here is theme/prompt number 2, Help. Technically this is my second drabble in the same day, but I'm counting it as two separate days cuz I wrote the first fic earlier at 3 in the morning and now it's much later in the day. But anyway, here's the next drabble, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**S-H**__-E-R-L-O-C-K __Drabbles_

_**Help**_

* * *

"Admit it, Sherlock."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Admit it!"

"I can't admit to something that never happened."

"Don't play games with me, Sherlock. I might not be the most brilliant man in London, but I'm not stupid, you know it happened and don't say it didn't, because it did."

"No, John! Whatever you're hinting at and referencing and alluding to, it's not true and I don't know what you're talking about, now stop it and leave me alone!"

"I'll won't talk to you for a week if you keep this up."

"… But you know I like hearing you talk!"

"Yes, Sherlock, but you also don't talk for long periods of time. Maybe you'll just… start rubbing off on me."

"But Joooohnnnn, your voice makes me happy!"

"Well if you want to be happy than just 'fess up and admit it."

"Oh, fine. I admit, I, the great Sherlock Holmes, was confused about something and needed help. There, happy now, John?"

"… And who did you need help from?"

"Ugh… I needed help from _Anderson_ and his _stupid forensics team. _There, is this all quite finished?"

"Yes, Sherlock, it is."

"Finally, now I can get on with my weekly sulking that you're interrupting."

"Oh and Sherlock?"

"What?"

"… Hahaha I got the whole confession on camera! Oh, you're adorable when you're angry!"

"…"

"Sherlock?"

"…"

"Damnit."

* * *

**Poor Sherlock. But then again, everyone, even him, needs help at some point, right?**

**Did you like it? I sure hope so… please review/alert/follow! I would love to hear your opinions! **

**Until next time, my friends!**


End file.
